The Quest for the Infinity Stones
by LordDrakkon20
Summary: After the death of Thanos, Adam Warlock decided to send all 6 Infinity Stones throughout the multiverse in hopes that no one will ever find them. However, one of the Stones actually remained in the Marvel Universe while the rest ended up in 5 different worlds (DC Universe, Fate/Stay Night, King of Fighters, RWBY and Street Fighter). Looks like destiny will arrive for these worlds!
1. The Beginning, Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _A long time ago, there was a Mad Titan called Thanos. He comes from a planet called Titan to seek the six singularities of the universe: The Infinity Stones. Each colored stones grant unlimited power and can even wipe out half, if not, the entire universe with a snap of a finger. There are six of them in total: Power, Reality, Space, Soul, Time and Mind. After a decade searching for the stones, Thanos has finally obtained all six of the Infinity Stones and starts conquering the universe. However, there was one man who stands in his path: Adam Warlock! Adam has managed to assemble Earth's mightiest heroes in his side and after a very long battle, they managed to defeat Thanos. After the battle, Adam decided to send the 6 stones throughout the multiverse in hopes that no one will ever get their hands on it again. But little did he know, one of the Infinity Stone remained in the Marvel Universe..._

* * *

 **New York City**

The city of New York was really beautiful at hindsight, until you realize that the city is brimmed with criminals. We see a robbery happening in the nearby bank as the robbers went in and take all the money they can find. Until, someone thwarted their heist.

"Hey, haven't you all learned a lesson yet?" A mysterious voice can be heard inside the bank.

"Who's there?" One of the robber asked.

Then, all of a sudden, one of the robbers has been sent flying towards a wall, complete with what seems to be webs surrounding the robber.

"W-What is this? Webs?" The robber said as he tries to get out of the web.

"Bingo!"

Then, we see Spider-Man coming from the top of the bank while upside down.

"Seriously, how many of you robbers are there?" Spider-Man asked.

Suddenly, one of the robbers attempt to shoot Spider-Man, but he quickly dodged it thanks to his Spider-Sense and then retaliated with a kick to the face, knocking him out. The remaining two all charged towards him, but again, he quickly dodged them and knock them out.

"Ah, nothing feels more satisfying than to beat the crap out of criminals." Spider-Man happily said.

He then proceeds to encased them in webbing and hang them upside down for the police to pick them up.

"Alright, now that's done, what's next?" Spider-Man asked.

But then, his Spider-Sense suddenly picked up something...

"Well, I guess there's more crime-fighting toady." Spider-Man said before swinging away.

Then, we see Doctor Octopus wrecking havoc across the city, destroying everthing in his path.

"Hahahaha! You will all soon witness the might of Doctor Octopus!" He exclaimed.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite Octodad!"

Doctor Octopus looked up and saw Spider-Man in one of the buildings.

"Spider-Man!" Doctor Octopus said with anger.

"So, still destroying the city with those metallic tentacles of yours? That's getting old, you know." Spider-Man said.

"I've had enough of you and your stupid jokes! It's time to wash the spider away!"

Doctor Octopus starts off by using his metallic tentacles to attack Spider-Man, but he managed to dodge all of them, one by one.

"Seriously, that's your way of washing me out? I think you need your brain to be fixed." Spider-Man taunted him. "Oh, wait, you don't have to. 'Cause I'm gonna do it for you!"

Spider-Man attacks him in quick succession, but the Doctor managed to caught him while attacking and sent him flying into a building.

"Well then, I guess those metallic tentacles aren't just for show." Spider-Man said as he gets up.

After flunging him away, Doctor Octopus moves on, looking around as if he's finding something. He took out what seems to be a radar.

"Hmm, according to my radar, the stone should be around here somewhere." Doctor Octopus said to himself.

Then, he starts wrecking building in order to find the stone until he stumbles upon a jewelry store. He took out the device again and it beeps, indicating that the stone is inside.

"Bingo." Doctor Octopus said with a smile.

He then searches through the store for the stone until he finds a glowing red stone. It turns out to be the Reality Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones.

"Hahahaha! At last, the Reality Stone is mine!" Doctor Octopus said with joy.

But then, out of nowhere, Spider-Man attacked him, sending him into a wall.

"Seriously, Ock, a jewelry store?" Spider-Man asked. "What, you're looking for diamonds or something?"

"That's none of your concern, web-crawler!"

Doctor Octopus once again attacks Spider-Man with everything he got. But thankfully, Spider-Man managed to dodge all of his attack and used his webs to tie his metallic tentacles up, leaving him immobilized. He also dropped the Reality Stone but Spider-Man didn't noticed it. Few minutes later, we see Doc Ock getting arrested by the police while Spider-Man observes idly.

"Damn you, Spider-Man! I will have my revenge!" Doctor Octopus yelled.

"Maybe not in a million years, Doc." Spider-Man retorted.

After getting him inside, the police departed to take him back to the Raft. With the job done, Spider-Man was about to swing away, but he noticed something glowing in the store.

"What was that?" Spider-Man asked to himself.

He inspected the store and there he finds the Reality Stone lying around.

"Wait is this...an Infinity Stone?" Spider-Man seems shocked upon seeing the stone. "I thought Adam sent them through the multiverse."

Nevertheless, he keeps the stone because if he left it there and someone were to find it, it would cause a disaster.

"This can't be good! I better tell Dr. Strange about this." Spider-Man thought.

And with that, Spider-Man swings his way towards the Sanctum Sanctorum to inform Dr. Strange.

* * *

 **Fuyuki City, Japan**

In the multiverse lies a world where mythological legends are reborn to partake in a war for the Holy Grail. Many people called this the Holy Grail War and it already began it's 5th incarnation. Somewhere around the city, we see Shirou Emiya and his Servant, Saber as they witnessed Berserker attacking people.

"What's Berserker doing in here?" Shirou asked.

"I do not know, but I must stop him from harming the innocent!" Saber answered.

"Right. I'll go and find it's Master."

Shirou left the area to find Berserker's Master while Saber decides to attack him head-on with her invisible sword. And thus the battle between the two powerful Servants has begun. They started off by clashing their respective swords with one another and then Saber starts dodging his attacks.

"Not bad, for a Berserker." Saber complimented his skills. "But you're gonna need more than brute strength to best me!"

After dodging a lot of Berserker's attacks, she starts attacking him but to her surprise, he managed to block it with his weapon. He grabs her by the leg and throws her away. Saber gets up and starts attacking him again, but he still blocks them all. That is until, she caught him off-guard and slashes him in the chest, causing him great pain.

"I gotta admit, you're a pretty powerful Servant." Saber said to him.

But then, Berserker suddenly glows red aura around him, shocking Saber.

"What?"

Berserker suddenly attacks Saber, but she managed to block his attack, though she was pushed back in the process.

"What power!" Saber was amazed by Berserker's sudden boost in power.

Saber tries to attack him with Strike Air, revealing her sword in the process. But, for some reason, Berserker was not fazed by this attack and sends her flying.

"How is he able to survive from Strike Air?" Saber asked to herself as she gets up.

But before she would attempt to attack Berserker again, she noticed a purple glowing stone floating besides her. The stones turn out to be the Power Stone!

"A gemstone? What's it doing here?" Saber wondered.

She sensed Berserker coming this way, so she decided to take the stone with her and resumes fighting against Berserker. But, suddenly, she glows purple aura around her as she tries to attack him. This time, Berserker was overwhelmed by Saber's attack and was blown away. Saber was shocked that he gain such power all of a sudden.

"Had enough, Berserker?" Saber asked the downed Berserker.

Berserker gets up and was about to attack Saber once again, but his Master, Ilyasviel, came in.

"That's enough, Berserker!" Ilya ordered.

With that order, Berserker stopped in his tracks as Ilya approached him.

"We're going home." Ilya told him. "But next time we meet, we will defeat you, Saber!"

And with that, Ilya and Berserker fled the scene. Saber can only watch as they walk their way home.

"How was I able to overpower Berserker? I could barely scratch him." Saber asked to herself.

But then, something glow within Saber. She picked it up and it turns out to be the same purple stone she picked up earlier.

"Could this gemstone be the source?" Saber wondered.

"Saber!"

Shirou came to Saber's aid as she pocketed the stone.

"Shirou." Saber said.

"Did you do it? Did you beat Berserker?" Shirou asked.

"No, he and Ilya just ran away." Saber answered.

"Well, it's been a day. Let's go home, Saber." Shirou said.

"Yeah..." Saber nodded in agreement.

And with that, both Shirou and Saber decided to go home and rest for a day.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

In another part of multiverse, there was a planet called Remnant. The similarities between this planet and Earth are uncanny. The inhabitant of this planet are humans and faunuses, humans with animal-like traits. In the outskirts of the city, we see Team RWBY looking for something.

"Uh, what are we supposed to look for again?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"We're looking for an orange gemstone that said to be around here." Weiss answered.

"Professor Ozpin said that the stone might contain a dangerous power." Blake added.

"So, what if it's dangerous? It's just a gemstone! It can't be that bad, right?" Yang said.

"I don't know..." Weiss could only shake her head. "But all we know is that we have to get it before someone else does."

"Then let's find that gemstone!" Ruby declared.

And with that, Team RWBY searched valiantly for the orange gemstone until they stumble upon a cave.

"What's a cave doing around here?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but if that orange gemstone is inside that, then we have to go inside." Blake answered.

"Well, let's go inside, I guess." Ruby said.

"But remember, we must stick together. Who knows what awaits us in this cave." Weiss told them.

Team RWBY proceeds to go inside the cave, with Ruby carrying a torch to help them navigate the darkness of the cave.

"Wow, it sure is dark around here." Ruby commented.

"Well, duh, it's a cave!" Weiss stating the obvious. "Have you ever seen a cave that is not covered in darkness?"

"Let's just keep going." Blake told them.

They continue to navigate the cave to search for the gemstone. Until they finally found a room with the orange gemstone in it. Upon closer inspection, it turns out to be the Soul Stone

"That must be it. The orange gemstone." Weiss pointed.

"Well, that was fast." Yang said.

"Yeah, never thought we'd find it in minutes." Ruby added.

"Wait, something's coming."

Then, a bunch of Beowolves suddenly appeared out of nowhere, seemingly guarding the stone.

"I knew we would ran into them eventually." Blake said.

"Well, if they're guarding the stone, then we just have to defeat them!" Ruby said as she and her team prepared their weapons.

Team RWBY starts fighting off the Beowolves that are guarding the Soul Stone. It seems that they got the upper hand as they were able to beat them, one by one.

"Phew, we managed to beat them." Yang said.

"Let's not waste time here! We're gonna get that stone and-"

The stone suddenly glows and more Beowolves appeared out of nowhere.

"What, there's more of them?" Weiss was surprised.

"We need to get the stone and get out of here!" Blake said.

"I got it!"

Ruby used her Semblance to pass through the Beowolves and obtains the Soul Stone.

"Wow, it's very shiny..." Ruby awed as she looked at the Soul Stone.

"Ruby, did you get the stone?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, yeah. I got it!" Ruby shouted.

"Good. Once we beat them, we need to get out of here and fast!" Weiss told them.

Ruby joined her teammates in destroying the remaining Beowolves that stand in their way.

"Alright, let's get outta here!" Ruby told them.

"Right!" All three of her teammates nodded.

Team RWBY rushed to the exit of the cave, but suddenly, it was blocked by an Ursa, with Beowolves assisting it.

"Oh, great. The big guy has to show up!" Yang said.

"Well, I guess we have one more obstacle before we could get out." Weiss sighed.

"Alright, I'm all pumped up!" Yang said as she clenches her fist. "Let's do this!"

Once again, Team RWBY chose to fight them instead of going towards the exit. It's a good choice anyway since if they go for the exit, the Grimm will surely come after them and presumably the stone as well. Anyway, we see Ruby and Weiss teaming up to take down the Beowolves while Blake and Yang deal with the Ursa. The battle was really intense, with Team RWBY doing their hardest to take them down. And they did, after a few minutes.

"Alright, now that they're out of the way, let's make it to the exit!" Ruby told them.

And with that, they finally managed to get out of the cave unscathed.

"Whew! I thought we're gonna be stuck in there!" Yang sighed in relief.

"Well, all that matters is that we got the stone and managed to get out safely." Weiss said.

"So, Ruby, where's the stone?" Blake asked her.

"Oh, it's right here." Ruby said as she showed the Soul Stone to her teammates.

They looked in awe at the stone as it began glowing of it's own.

"Wow, I've never seen a stone like this in my entire life." Weiss commented.

"It's really shiny, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, makes me wanna sell it for money!" Yang answered.

"Woah! We're not gonna sell this stone, Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"I know, I was just joking!" Yang reassured her.

"Well, let's go back to Beacon and have Professor Ozpin inspect this stone." Blake told them.

And with that, Team RWBY decided to go back to Beacon and give the stone to Ozpin for inspection.

* * *

 **A/N: And we have the first chapter of this multi-crossover fanfiction. Now, there's one thing I'd like to get out of the way: Despite the fact that I used the term "Infinity Stone", this fanfiction is not connected to the Marvel Cinematic Universe at all.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will cover the worlds of DC, King of Fighters and Street Fighter. So, stay tuned for that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this multi-crossover fanfiction and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The Beginning, Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning, Part 2**

 **Sanctum Sanctorum**

The home of the one and only Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe, Dr. Stephen Strange. He can be seen meditating as usual, he always does that everytime he doesn't do anything. But then, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." He said

"The door opened and your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man entered the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Hey. What's up, Doc?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ah, Spider-Man. Welcome to my Sanctum Sanctorum." Strange greeted him.

"Wow, love what you done to this place. It's pretty 'Strange', but it looks magical." Spider-Man commented on the design of the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"I assume you're not here just to make fun of my home." Strange told him.

"Oh, right. Uh...we kinda have a problem." Spider-Man said.

"Hmm? What kind of problem?" Strange asked.

"Well, you remember that whole 'Infinity Stone' thing, right?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ah, yes. If I remember correctly, Adam sent those stones throughout the multiverse." Strange explained.

"Well, guess what? One of those 'Stones' is still here." Spider-Man said as he takes out the Reality Stone and showed it to the Doctor.

Upon seeing the Reality Stone, Strange was shocked, as if he never expected this outcome.

"Where did you get this?" Strange asked him.

"Well, I got it while I was doing my usual duty of crime-fighting. Apparently, Doc Ock was after that thing, but I stopped him." Spider-Man explained.

"Hmm, I see." Strange can only nod. "Still, how did that stone remain in this universe?"

"That's why I'm here, to see if you know anything about this." Spider-Man replied.

"Unfortunately, I'm just as confused as you are." Strange could only shake his head. "If only I could still contact Adam..."

"What happened to him, anyway?" Spider-Man asked.

"I don't know. I've been trying to contact him, but he doesn't respond at all." Strange said.

"Well, that's a bummer..." Spider-Man looked down in disappointment. "So, what should I do with this Stone until then?"

"I think it's better if you keep it for now, Peter." Strange told him. "We don't want the stone to end up in the wrong hands."

"Why me? Can't you just take care of this thing? You're way more capable of doing this than I do." Spider-Man asked.

"As much as I'd like to take care of the Reality Stone, I have some matters to attend to." Strange answered.

"Like what?" Spider-Man asked.

"Locating the other Infinity Stones. If they do end up in the multiverse like Adam wanted to, I can still locate them there."

"And what if somebody from that multiverse found them?" Spider-Man asked.

"Then I'll try to contact whoever holds the stone through Astral Projection." Strange answered.

"Okay, cool." Spider-Man simply said.

"For now, I entrust the Reality Stone to you, Peter. Take good care of that stone and don't lose it." Strange told him.

"Okay, Doc. I promise I will take care of this piece of rock." Spider-Man said as he exits the Sanctum. "See ya later!"

With that, Spider-Man swings away from the Sanctum Sanctorum. Doctor Strange once again goes meditating, presumably to locate the other Infinity Stones throughout the multiverse.

* * *

 **Southtown**

A town where crime never deteriorates, especially with the presence of one Geese Howard. However, there is a King of Fighters tournament currently held in this city. It seems that the tournament is already at the finals, with Team Japan fighting against Team Fatal Fury. It seems that the fight already took place, with Terry taking out Benimaru, leaving Kyo the only fighter of Team Japan and Team Fatal Fury only has Terry as the last fighter.

"Heh! I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Kyo said.

"Me too! Now, come on, let's make this fight go wild!" Terry replied.

"The moment you've been waiting for: The Final Match of the KoF Tournament!" The MC shouted. "It's Kyo Kusanagi vs. Terry Bogard!"

Both fighters are in their fighting stance, completely prepared.

"Let the battle begin!" The MC announced.

And thus the fight begin with Kyo and Terry clashing their fists. At first, it seems that the two fighters are evenly matched, being able to counter each other's move very well.

"Heh! Not bad, Kyo. I see that you have improved a little bit." Terry complimented.

"I could say the same to you, Terry. As expected from the Hungry Wolf, I might consider you my worthy rival!" Kyo replied back.

"Thanks for the compliment, but we're not done yet!" Terry told him. "Now, this is where I'm going wild!"

Terry powers up and pounds the ground, creating a projectile in the ground.

"Power Wave!" Terry shouted.

Kyo countered by using his trademark flames. The battle went on and once again, they aren't holding back in this fight. But, after a very long battle, Kyo managed to defeat Terry by using a combo of punches and kicks and ends with Orochi Nagi.

"The winner is Kyo Kusanagi!" The MC announced.

The audience can be heard cheering for the winner. Kyo approaches and lends a hand on Terry, helping him get up.

"I'd never thought you'd be this strong." Terry complimented.

"Hey, you're strong too. I almost lost that one, if it wasn't for my brilliant idea." Kyo replied back.

Few minutes later, we see Team Japan in the ceremony stage, alongside the organizer of the KoF tournament.

"Congratulations, Team Japan. for winning this year's King of Fighters tournament!" The organizer said. "As for your reward, here they are."

The reward for winning the KoF tournament contains prized money and a special reward: a green gemstone contained in a glass box. This was the Time Stone, one of the Infinity Stones that were sent throughout the multiverse

"Huh? What's this?" Kyo asked the organizer.

"That's a really rare gemstone located here in Southtown. I think you deserved it." The organizer answered.

"Oh, uh...Okay." Kyo simply responded.

"Congratulations again." The organizer congratulated them.

After the tournament, Team Japan decided to have a walk around Southtown.

"Whew, that was one hell of a tournament!" Benimaru said.

"Yeah, I'd never thought that Southtown is the host of this year's KoF." Kyo added.

"So, what do you think that gemstone is?" Benimaru asked.

"I don't know, actually. But I can feel something...extraordinary out of this gemstone." Kyo answered as he takes out the green gemstone.

"Well, whatever it is, we're gonna have to sell it to a jewelry store." Benimaru suggested.

"No, I'm gonna keep this stone." Kyo responded.

"Huh? Why?" Daimon asked.

"Something tells me that this gemstone might actually have some use. I don't know what it is, but it might be worth it." Kyo answered.

"Well, whatever you say..." Benimaru's only response.

"Alright, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we eat in a restaurant?" Kyo said.

"I think I know where the nearest restaurant here in Southtown." Benimaru thought.

"Then, let's not waste time here. Let's go!" Kyo said.

And with that, Team Japan decides to go to a nearby restaurant to have a feast. After all, they won the tournament, so they deserve to have a feast or two.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

It is also known as the city covered in darkness. Literally, the city is pretty dark, compared to the cities throughout the multiverse. It makes you wonder if daytime even exist in this city. Anyway, on the rooftop of the city, we see Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, carrying some items, probably jewelries, since she's a thief and all. But there was something in there that's really different...

"Oooh, what do we have here?" Catwoman was amazed when she picked what seems to be a blue gemstone.

She put the Space Stone back to the luggage and goes on her way, but then, she was stopped by the Dark Knight himself, Batman!

"Stop whatever it is your doing, Selina!" Batman ordered.

"Well, well, if it isn't Batman." Catwoman said. "What do you want?"

"That blue stone you're holding...I need you to give it to me." Batman told her.

"Why should I?" Catwoman asked.

"That stone contains unimaginable power. If you were to use that stone, there might be some consequences." Batman answered.

"Well, if you want the stone, you're gonna have to fight me first!" Catwoman retorted.

Both Batman and Catwoman began their fight for the Space Stone. At first, Catwoman was too fast for Batman to hit her, but with his skills, he was able to track her down.

"Not bad." Catwoman complimented his skills. "I see that you have impressed me once again, darling."

"I don't wanna fight you, Selina! Just give me the stone and I'll let you go!" Batman ordered.

"No way, Bats! Like I said, you're gonna have to beat me if you want the stone!" Catwoman retorted.

"Guess I don't have a choice..." Batman took up his fighting stance.

Catwoman goes for the offensive, but Batman managed to block her attacks and retaliate with a kick. The fight goes on and on until someone fired a bazooka at them, but luckily, both of them dodged it. However, the Space Stone dropped out when Catwoman tried to dodge the shot.

"What was that?" Catwoman asked.

"Hahahaha! That was really an intense fight!" A voice can be heard, which Batman totally recognize.

Then, Joker and Harley Quinn appear on the other side of the rooftop.

"Joker!" Batman growled.

"What do you want from us?" Catwoman asked.

"Oh, I'm not here for you lovebirds!" Joker said as he catches the Space Stone with his hand. "I'm here for this!"

"Oh, no! He got the stone!" Catwoman exclaimed.

"What do you want with that stone, Joker?" Batman asked.

"If what you said is true, then I can use it to settle our score, Bats!" Joker answered.

Then, a helicopter arrives to pick both Joker and Harley.

"Well, that's all for now! Bye-bye!" Joker said.

And with that, the helicopter took off. But Batman and Catwoman aren't having any of that, and decides to chase after them.

"We need to get that stone away from him!" Batman said.

"But how do we shoot him from here?" Catwoman asked.

"Uh, Mister J! They're chasing us!" Harley informed him.

"I can see that, Harley!" Joker scolded her. "Well, in that case..."

Joker took out a flashbang and throws it at the two. When they realize what it is, they both covered their eyes.

"There! Now, they won't be chasing us anymore." Joker said.

However, what they didn't expect was the arrival of the Batwing, with Nightwing as the pilot. He shoot missiles at the helicopter, causing it to crash land into the outskirts of the city.

"Oh, yeah! Bullseye!" Nightwing said with joy.

"Good job, Dick!" Batman told him.

"Now, let's get there before they got away with the stone!" Catwoman said.

They managed to get to where Joker and Harley crash landed.

"It's all over, Joker!" Batman said.

"Oh, I don't think so, Bats!"

Joker was about to make an escape routine by using the Joker Venom, but Batman saw through that and used his Batarang to take out the Joker Venom from his hand. After that, Batman punched the Joker unconscious. Harley tried to smack Batman with the hammer, but Catwoman intervened and knocked her out as well.

"Well, they've been dealt with." Catwoman said.

Batman then took the Space Stone out of the Joker's pocket. Catwoman was about to make a move, but then, she stopped.

"You know, what? You can have the stone. I have no use for that, anyway." Catwoman told him. "I'm more than satisfied with what I've got."

"Where do you wanna go now?" Batman asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll be heading home. Like I said, I'm more satisfied with what I've got." Catwoman said. "It was a fun night, Batman. Really hope we could do something like this again."

Catwoman then leaves the scene.

"Now, I'll have Oracle analyze this stone. And see where it came from..."

Batman leaves the scene with the Space Stone in hand.

* * *

 **New Zealand**

And finally, we go to a world where fighters from around the world participate in a fighting tournament. However, with Shadoloo's destruction, I guess there won't be a fighting tournament anytime soon. Anyway, in this country, we see Ryu, the Wandering Warrior, coming out of a restaurant. He probably went in there to eat, since he kinda wanders around all the time. But then, he heard a familiar voice...

"Ryu!"

He turned around and finds Chun-Li, the Interpol detective and one of Ryu's friend, running up to him.

"Chun-Li? What are you doing here?" Ryu asked her.

"Oh, I'm here to investigate on something." Chun-Li answered. "Still, I'd never thought I'd run into you here."

"Me too." Ryu nodded.

"So, you're still wandering around?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah, the journey to being a true warrior is still not done. I must train harder." Ryu answered. "So, what are you investigating about, anyway?"

"Oh, it's about Vega." Chun-Li answered.

"He's still alive?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. Even after Shadoloo's destruction, he's still running amok throughout the world." Chun-Li explained.

"And you think he's here in New Zealand?" Ryu asked.

"According to the intel, yes. He's been recently spotted here in New Zealand, so you might wanna be careful around here." Chun-Li explained.

"I know. Since I'm the one responsible for Bison's death, there's no doubt he might go after me." Ryu nodded.

"Indeed I will!"

They heard a familiar voice and turned around to find the source. From the rooftop of a restaurant, Vega appears!

"Vega!" Chun-Li growled.

"I see that you've been following me. I'm impressed." Vega said to Chun-Li.

"I will not let you have your way, Vega! I'm taking you down!" Chun-Li exclaimed.

Vega then jumps down from the rooftop and attacks Chun-Li with his claws, but she managed to roll away. Ryu goes into his fighting stance.

"Very well, I'll take you on both!" Vega said.

And thus, the fight began. At first, Ryu and Chun-Li had no problem fighting him, but Vega's acrobatic abilities, as well as his claws, gave them a hard time.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, can't keep up with me?" Vega taunted them.

"He's too fast!" Chun-Li said.

Ryu tried attacking him, but Vega quickly dodged it and retaliates with his claw, which he managed to dodge. But, it does scratch his clothing in the process. It was Chun-Li's turn to attack Vega and after a lot of attacks, she managed to land one on his belly, causing him to drop something on his pocket.

"Not bad. But I'm not done yet!" Vega said as he attacks Chun-Li again.

At first, it seems Vega managed to hit both Ryu and Chun-Li, thanks to his agility. But Chun-Li eventually catches him off-guard, allowing Ryu to hit him with his trademark Hadouken.

"It seems that I have underestimated you, Ryu. I can see why Bison deemed you a threat." Vega complimented Ryu.

"So, you really ARE after him!" Chun-Li said. "Well, I won't let you have him!"

"As much as I'd like to stick around and fight, my job is already done here." Vega said. "I'll see you two later!"

Vega escaped from the sights of Ryu and Chun-Li.

"Damnit! He ran away!" Chun-Li clenched her fist in anger.

But then, Ryu noticed something glowing. He searched around the place until he finds a yellow gemstone lying around.

"T-This is...!" Ryu seem to recognized the stone.

He picked it up and showed it to Chun-Li.

"That's...an Infinity Stone!" Chun-Li also recognized the stone. "But what's it doing here?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Ryu said.

"If that stone is here, then that means..." Chun-Li thought.

* * *

 **New York City**

Back at the Marvel Universe, Spider-Man can be seen swinging as usual.

"I can't believe I have to babysit this stone!" Spider-Man muttered. "Well, at least it's better than having Doc Ock steal it."

Eventually, Spider-Man landed on the rooftop of the Daily Bugle. While looking around, he noticed a poster about a game where two series clashed.

"Ah, I've missed those good ol' days where heroes from two worlds join forces for the fate of two worlds." Spider-Man said. "If only we could do that again..."

But then, the Reality Stone within Spider-Man start glowing.

"Huh? Why is the Stone glowing?" Spider-Man was confused.

Then, the stone suddenly gets out of Spider-Man's grip and floats in the sky. And then, the stone produces a bright light, causing Spider-Man to cover his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened the eyes and all of a sudden, the Reality Stone is back on his hand. Then, Doctor Strange arrived to see what's going on.

"What have you done, Spider-Man?" Strange asked.

"I-I didn't do anything! The Stone just went off on it's own and then I was blinded by the light and then..." Spider-Man tried explaining what happened. "What just happened?"

"Thanks to the Reality Stone, this world has been merged with 5 different worlds that contained the other Infinity Stones." Doctor Strange told him what happened.

"Wait, what?!" Spider-Man was shocked about what happened.


End file.
